A New Camper
by ClamRocks
Summary: A new camper is forced to come to camp kidney after his father believes he is being too lazy. Caution: Soon to be all lovevy dovey with SLASH Or should I just say Gay Love? Bi? and Straight? Will Still have humor so don't judge quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own any of the Characters of Camp Lazlo Or Rocko's Modern life, Joe Murray Does. :)  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A New Camper**

**By: Kev C. AKA ClamRocks**

**Chapter 1: Whiner**

"Camp? Why Are you Taking Me To Camp?" Said The Little Ocelot.

"Because Kevin, you waste too much time playing Video games!" Said Father "I Mean, Your life seems to revolve around those darn Games!"

"No they don't!" Argued Kevin "I Have A life outside video games! I also Watch T.V."

"And thats why your going to camp! You need to be in activities with other kids. And Have Excersize." Said Father.

"Excersize! I'm not Fat!" Shouted Kevin.

"Yeah but you might as well stay in shape So you don't end up Fat and Lazy!" said father.

"...So where am I going to anyway?" Asked Kevin.

"Well I was looking at a bunch of Camps and I found the Perfect one, Camp Kidney."

"Ummm.. "Camp Kidney"? What kind of lame name is that for a Camp!" Said Kevin.

"Its not Lame." Said Father "I think its a cool name."

"Yeah... I know You would..." muttered Kevin.

"What Was that?" Asked Father grumpily

Kevin answered. "I said "Yeah I know You would"!"

"Wait a minute... Aww crap... "

"Why are you so upset about this" Father Asked. "I Know that in the end you'll love it!"

"And If I don't?" asked Kevin

"Then I'll be wasting Thirty Dollars a month..." Said Father

"Thirty Dollars!" Exclaimed Kevin "Thats like A Video Game Every week! Why are you wasting Money?"

"I'm Not Wasting Money! I'm Doing this to help you now Stop Complaining!" Yelled Father.

"Ok then..." Said Kevin Softly.

"Well there it is! Camp Kidney!... Ooooo... Ahhhhhhh... Isn't it just Great!" Said Father "Oh I just know you going to love this!"

"Yeah..." silently muttered Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Camper**

**By: Kev C. AKA ClamRocks**

**Chapter 2: Be Friendly...**

Kevin's Father Parks the Car at the entrance.

"So... Here we are..." Said Father. "Do I just drop you off with the kids while I go talk to the Scout Master or what? Meh... I might as well So you can get to know the Campers."

Kevin Gets out of the car and looks around.

"So... I guess there wont be any Fun things to do around here..." said Kevin.

"You seriously need to Change the Attitude... Because your making me Regret this..." Said Father.

"Whatever..." said Kevin.

"So go run along now while I talk to the Scout Master." Said Father.

Kevin Walks near one of the Cabins and spots two Dung Beatles.

"Jeeze... I smells bad in there... I hope thats not my Cabin..." Kevin thought.

Kevin goes to another Cabin.

"Holy Crap... Its not Christmas Yet! I think... so much junk is all around the cabin!" Kevin thought to himself "This place isn't Half Bad."

"Hi New Guy!" Shouted Someone.

"Uhhh... Hello! Where are you?" Asked Kevin.

"In My Cabin!" The Unknown Person Shouted Again.

Kevin was confused. "Which cabin!"

"That Cabin!" answered the unknown Person.

Kevin Was starting to get angry. "Which Cabin!"

The Person Mimicked Kevin's voice "This Cabin!"

Then Kevin depressingly said. "Which Cabin..."

The person Yelled behind him. "This Cabin!"

"Ahhhh!" Kevin Screamed.

When Kevin Jumped He tripped on a rock and Fell Flat on his Face.

"Ow..." silently said Kevin.

The person walked in his view. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to Scare you like that." Said The little Monkey.

Kevin Asked. "Mind not doing that ever again?" Kevin Got up. "Ow..."

"You look Hurt." Said The concerned Monkey. "Do you wanna go see Nurse Leslie?"

"Nah... I think I'll live..." Said Kevin.

"So whats your name?" Asked Kevin.

"Lazlo." Said The Monkey.

"So What kind of monkey are you?" asked Kevin.

"A Brazilian spider monkey." answered Lazlo.

"That's Weird." Said Kevin.

"How is it weird?" Asked Lazlo.

"Because... Uhhh... Oh I dunno..." answered Kevin.

"Hey Thanks For Appologizing After my Fall..." Said Kevin.

"No Problem!" Exclaimed Lazlo.

"So Could You Show Me Around this Place?" Asked Kevin.

"Sure." Lazlo Said Happily.

"Oh Yeah... What's Your Name?" Asked Lazlo.

"Kevin..." Kevin Said Joyfully.

"Cool... Funny Name." Said Lazlo While Laughing.

"Funny?" Said Kevin. "Like your name is Normal!"


End file.
